stage48fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage48 Fanon Wiki
'Since December 2012' 'News' Hiroyuki Jun producing her very own concert! : On her blog,later confirmed by the IWB48 website,Hiroyuki announced that she will be showcasing her own concert!Featuring many idols from different groups,the concert is titled "Hiroyuki Jun no Production Summer Concert 2013 ~Idols!Everywhere!~ and will take place July 7,2013 and July 9,2013 at the Yokohama Arena.The groups/members featured are: *'Hiroyuki Jun' *'Akaike Amy' *'Murashige Anna' *'Mini IWB' *'Berryz Koubou' *'Prism Mates' *'no3b' *'Maeda Atsuko (Announcer)' : The tracklist will be released July 2,2013. IWB48 Massive Recruit! : After the graudation of Team I member Hiroyuki Jun,Akimoto announced that all the teams under IWB48 would be having a "massive recruit".Akimoto's statement about the situation is: : IWB48 needs more members.More personalities,more talented vocals,more talented dancers,and more center girls!Eversince Hiroyuki announced her graduation in December,It got me thinking.IWB has been losing some members lately,and I do not want to watch this talented group go down.So I am adding more girls,more girls that the fans will love right away,more girls that are just straight up talent.So Team I,Team W,Team 8,even the Mini IWB team will have a massive member recruit.The date of the auditions will be release on IWB48's official website.If you are a taleneted girl around the age 14 to 19,and you have an outstanding personality,something that no one else has,please audition! : Two days later,the date of the auditions were revealed to be April 14,2013,and the auditions will end July 1,2013. IWB48's 4th Saizensen Vote winners announced! : IWB48's 4th Saizensen Vote took place on June 18,2013.From there,the four front girls for each team's singles were chosen: : Team I *1st Place: Akutagawa Suzume *2nd Place: Genji Ran *3rd Place: Akaike Amy *4th Place: Hojo Kazumi : Team W *1st Place: Akagi Ayumi *2nd Place: Ooga Akemi *3rd Place: Ichijo Maaya *4th Place: Akafuka Fuujo : Team 8 *1st Place: Shimotani Kara *2nd Place: Ueyama Erika *3rd Place: Tsuki Toru *4th Place: Soga Chiyo : Congratulations to all 12 members of IWB48! Another succesful single - Team I's Wasurenaide kudasai rank No.1 on the charts and holds a record for the group! : IWB48's Team I's seventh group single,Wasurenaide kudasai,sold 789,394 copies on it's first day.Then,the week ranking for it was #1!It's overall sales from the week is 1,008,123 copies sold.This is the first IWB48 to reach over 500,00 copies sold on it's first day,since '''Party!Party!Party!'.Congratulations Team I!This is now Team I's best selling single.'' IWB48 Team I member Hiroyuki Jun announces her graduation. : December 23rd,2012,Hiroyuki Jun announced her graduation from Team I to be a soloist under under IWB48 during the IWB48 concert at Zepp Tokyo:IWB48 at Zepp Tokyo! ~Member Kokuhaku~.This is Hiroyuki's statement: : I am an original first generation member of IWB48,as you all know.But my confession today is...I AM GRADUATING!Don't worry fans,you will still be able to see me perform,I am leaving Team I to be a soloist under IWB48.To pursue a career as a soloist would be interesting.It would be me singing alone.Which is a big challenge for me because I can barely sing with the rest of the IWB48 members,haha.For a while now,I always had members do stuff for me.Now,it is time for me to grow up and start doing my own thing.Everyone remembers when I was 12 going on 13 years old when I joined this group and I was helpless!But now,Yuuchii is going solo!But continue to support me! : The graduation ceremony will take place March 8,2013. : Category:Browse